The instant invention relates to a systems and methods for delivering, distributing, selling and exchanging carrier, product, fresh and spent. The carrier releasably incorporates at least one product. In one aspect of the invention, methods are provided for incorporating a product (e.g., an otherwise gaseous or unstable chemical product), such as hydrogen, within a carrier (i.e., fresh as defined herein), distributing fresh to a user, and recovering spent (i.e., comprising at least one dehydrogenated carrier) for rehabilitation, which may include regeneration.
By way of background, hydrogen-based fuel cells are viewed as a replacement for conventional means of generating electricity, and hydrogen is viewed as potential fuel substitution for conventional internal combustion engines (ICE). While such hydrogen-based systems are desirable, hydrogen supply, delivery, and storage may provide a number of technical challenges. A typical hydrogen delivery truck carries hydrogen at low cryogenic temperature and elevated pressure. One alternative method employs compressed gas. Compressed gas supply may be limited, for example, by storage capacity. Another alternative comprises sorbents, for example, metal hydride sorbents, which may not be sufficient for this usage due to weight constraints. There is a need in this art for method of providing product for fuel cells or ICE usage in a safe, efficient and cost-effective manner. There is also a need in this art for methods that provides a simple, efficient, and low-cost transaction that can be implemented by all product customer groups, including but not limited to vehicle operators, filling stations, and other users.
Conventional methods and systems for distributing product are disclosed in Cohen, Joseph Perry and Copeman, Tama Maya, “Mobile hydrogen generation and supply system”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,801 B1, 8 Jun. 2004; Bradley, Keith, Kwon, Young-Kyun, Gruner, George, Wyatt, Jeff, Jhi, Seung-Hoon, Gabriel, Jean Christophe, “Hydrogen storage and supply system”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,508B2, 28 Dec. 2004; Metsiger, Pierre, “Pharmaceutical Composition for Oral Delivery” Patent Application WO98/01118 and EP0862423A1, 15 Jan. 1998; Vickers, Michael T., Jianhua, Yan and Monson, Robert J., “Comprehensive Product Delivery System” Pat. Application WO9702898, 30 Jan. 1997; Chrai, Suggy S., Murari Ramaswamy, “Liquid Pharmaceutical for Oral Delivery” U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S.20030108601 A1, 12 Jun. 2003; Moore, Howard F. and Shaffer, Jr., Arthur G in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,938B1, “Vaporization of used motor oil with non-hydrogenating recycle vapor”; Kresnyak, Steve and Braun, Alex in U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,523B1, “Water treatment process for thermal heavy oil recovery” published on Mar. 25, 2003; and, YAMADA MASAO in JP2005009062A “WASTE PAPER FIBROUS MATERIAL UTILIZING SYSTEM AND WASTE PAPER DEFIBRATING MACHINE” published on Jan. 13, 2005. The disclosure of the previously identified patents and publications is hereby incorporated by reference.
However, none of the above references adequately solve the problems addressed by the present invention.